


意外发现

by IIMikan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Sweet, idiot in love, love letter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMikan/pseuds/IIMikan
Summary: 华生从福尔摩斯的笔记本里意外发现了某些东西。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 40





	意外发现

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年11月5日↓  
> lofter： http://hutaozikurumi.lofter.com/post/1d54edce_1c6f774ca  
> HW过于尊，导致我这个画画的人突然有了码字的激情  
> 是我第一次尝试写同人文，希望正在阅读的你能喜欢w

那是在一个晴朗午后发生的事。彼时我的朋友夏洛克·福尔摩斯刚刚解决跳舞小人密码的那桩案子，正伏在桌前专心继续不久前因希尔顿·丘比特先生拜访而中断的化学实验。

我走上前清了清嗓子，引起他的注意。

“亲爱的朋友，”我说，“恐怕我不得不为私自拿走且阅读你笔记本一事道歉。”

“哦，完全没关系。”他低头继续摆弄手中的试管，“要知道，介于你对我的解密方法表现出极大兴趣，我故意把那本密码专论留在桌上。相信里面的内容能满足你的好奇心”

“可是，福尔摩斯。”我慢慢说道，“我想你弄错了，因为那并不是什么专论，而似乎是你的......日记。”

福尔摩斯摇晃试管的手停了下来，我真担心那可怜的玻璃仪器下一秒就要摔在地上粉身碎骨。

我继续说：“所以，非常抱歉，我亲爱的朋友，我的举动侵犯了你的隐私。特别是里面记录的某些私密想法，譬如说，你似乎有一位，秘密的爱慕者？”

天哪，我真希望此时能有一阵风吹过，因为起居室内的空气似乎要凝固了。

“你看到我写的那些句子了？”短暂的沉默之后，他的声音因紧张而有些颤抖。

“是的，一开始我根本不能相信那些句子出自你手，我还以为你的情书会像那篇分析一百四十种烟灰区别的论文那样，带着冷冰冰的逻辑向对方说教。”

福尔摩斯轻轻地笑了。

“确实很动人，很美妙，大概这是我一辈子读到最美丽的句子了。能感受到你深深地钦慕那位——那位不知名的小姐。你确实没有提到她的名字。”他瞥了我一眼，我立刻补充道，“说实话，读到关于她外貌的描写前，我甚至以为她是艾琳·阿德勒呢，毕竟你一直收藏着她的照片，能得到你如此关注的女性可不多。”

他明白我是在开玩笑，嘴角的笑意更浓了。“我亲爱的华生，这可不是什么实话，要是你把金色的乱发和蓝宝石般的双眼与那位女人棕色的头发与瞳孔弄混，那我可要对你的观察力彻底绝望了。毕竟，我仰慕的对象——你所说的那位小姐——可是你再熟悉不过的人。”

“是的，我当然知道‘他’是谁。”我也笑了，脸颊隐隐发烫，“我确定‘他’读了这些话后一定深受感动，并且，深感荣幸。

“只有一个问题，”我说，“既然你与你的爱慕者已经秘密交往多年，为什么不选个合适的时机，把这些话直接告诉对方，而是封锁在日记本的深处不让任何人看见呢？”

我的朋友调皮地眨了眨双眼，对上我的视线。“亲爱的朋友，并不是所有人都具备你那种无论何时都能毫无保留夸赞对方的才能，并且，正如一开始所说，这本笔记本是我故意留在那儿的。”他加重语气，愉快地说：“希望这次意外发现能让你重新评估我对于表达情感的能力。”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于最后一句话的意思↓  
> “我认为，他是一台用于推理和观察的完美无瑕的机器，但是作为情人，他却会把自己置于错误的地位。他从来不说温情脉脉的话，更不用说在讲话时总是带着讥讽和嘲笑的口吻。” 《波西米亚丑闻》


End file.
